iPhone
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Semuanya gara-gara Donghae yang minta antar ke toilet... [FICLET]
1. Poor iPhone

**iPhone**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, PWP  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I'm going to go get on your nerves...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Antar aku ke toilet."

Eunhyuk berdecih menunjukan raut wajah tidak suka, tapi ia tetap beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Donghae ke toilet. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Eunhyuk menemani Donghae ke toilet. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, Donghae tidak pernah berubah. Tetap manja dan penakut, seperti anak kecil. Takut gelap, takut hantu, dan takut-takut lainnya. Bahkan di usianya yang hampir tigapuluh pun, Donghae tetap minta ditemani ke kamar mandi. Dari pada merasa memiliki seorang kekasih, terkadang Eunhyuk lebih merasa seperti punya adik balita.

"Tunggu di situ, jangan kemana-mana."

"Hm."

Sambil menunggu Donghae buang air kecil, Eunhyuk bersandar di washtafel sambil bersiul dan matanya tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya. Lama sekali, mungkin karena Donghae menahan air seninya sejak di pesawat tadi.

"Masih lama?

"Sedikit lagi, ah—huh, leganya."

Donghae bergidik setelah selesai buang air kecil, ia juga mendesah saking leganya. Tanpa sadar, hal itu memancing libido Eunhyuk. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk saat itu, sampai-sampai desahan Donghae yang tidak seberapa itu membuatnya berdesir. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik selangkangannya. Eunhyuk melirik jam di layar ponselnya, kemudian ia tersenyum licik. Perlahan, ia mendekati Donghae yang sedang mengancingkan kembali celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuk?"

Hampir saja Donghae melompat, saking kagetnya. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sambil menunggu Yongsun _Hyung_ , mau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

Tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah bingung Donghae, Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae ke salah satu bilik toilet dan membuatnya duduk di _closet_. Eunhyuk langsung mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Donghae, lalu memagut bibir tipis Donghae dengan tidak sabaran.

Merasa terlalu di dominasi, Donghae meraih tengkuk Eunhyuk dan mengambil alih permainan. Eunhyuk menyerah, ia membiarkan Donghae mendominasinya. Tugasnya sekarang, hanya mendesah dan mengerang agar libido Donghae cepat naik.

"Aku ingin _quick sex_."

"Tahan dirimu, sayang. Kita akan melakukannya di rumah nanti."

"Aku ingin penismu, sekarang juga!"

Eunhyuk kembali memagut bibir Donghae, ia mencoba melepaskan kemeja biru Donghae, namun segera di tahan oleh Donghae.

" _Quick sex_ , sayang."

Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut, ia tidak suka making out dengan pakaian lengkap. Akhirnya ia membuka t-shirtnya sendiri dan membiarkan Donghae menggerayangi atau menjilat setiap spot sensitif di tubuhnya. Percuma Donghae menolak di awal, karena pada akhirnya ia juga tergoda dengan desahan Eunhyuk.

" _Ngh_ —lagi! Ah, lagi Donghae."

"Tidak sabaran!"

Donghae menepuk pelan bokong Eunhyuk, membuatnya melenguh kecil. Uh! Eunhyuk dan lenguhannya membuat Donghae cepat naik. Sebelum seseorang masuk ke toilet dan memergoki mereka yang sedang bercinta, Donghae segera menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya. Eunhyuk tersenyum puas, ia turun dari pangkuan Donghae dan mulai menggoda milik Donghae dengan bibirnya.

" _Quick sex_ , sayang! Jangan menggodaku. Kembali naik ke pangkuanku dan biarkan aku berada di dalammu."

Eunhyuk patuh, ia kembali naik ke pangkuan Donghae dan langsung memasukan milik Donghae dalam satu hentakan.

"Ah, nikmatnya."

"Bergerak, sayang."

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Eunhyuk menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun, memberi kepuasan pada kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan Eunhyuk yang brutal dan _sexy,_ Donghae hanya mampu mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tiap gesekan yang tercipta.

"Tunggu, Hyuk."

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar suara berderak? Seperti sesuatu yang retak?"

"Tidak."

Eunhyuk menggeleng tidak peduli, ia terus bergerak liar di atas tubuh Donghae. Di saat seperti ini, mana peduli Eunhyuk dengan suara-suara tidak penting. Sebentar lagi, sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi Eunhyuk akan mendapatkan puncaknya dan—

"Turun, Hyuk!"

"Sedikit lagi, sayang."

"Ponselku!"

Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit kasar, ia berdiri dan merogoh saku belakang celananya untuk memeriksa ponselnya.

"Hyukjae..."

"Apa?"

"Ponselku pecah! Ya! Layarnya retak!"

Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca, ia melompat-lompat kecil sambil memandangi layar ponselnya yang retak tidak karuan.

"Ya Tuhan."

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan, ia gagal mendapatkan puncaknya gara-gara si bodoh Donghae mengantongi ponselnya di saku belakang. Dan tanpa sadar, gerakan brutal Eunhyuk membuat ponsel itu terhimpit dan akhirnya pecah.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menyentuh diriku sendiri untuk menuntaskan ini?"

"Ponselku, Hyuk!"

 _Terserah_

Eunhyuk memakai kembali t-shirtnya dan membenarkan celananya, tidak peduli dengan Donghae yang mulai menangisi ponselnya.

 _Salah siapa ceroboh? Bodoh!_

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Drabble soal iPhone Donghae bahahahahahah ini cm di ketik setengah jam dan langsung publish... maaf kl berantakan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. New iPhone

**NEW iPhone**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, PWP  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **That's what you've done to me...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Brengsek!

Hanya satu kata itu yang Eunhyuk ucapkan berulang-ulang. Tiap kali ia melihat toilet, maka ingatannya akan otomatis memutar adegan saat di toilet bandara beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana Donghae malah menangisi ponselnya dan mengabaikan hasrat seksualnya yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai Eunhyuk sampai pada puncaknya dan—Donghae langsung heboh karena ponselnya yang retak. Eunhyuk terpaksa menyelesaikannya sendiri karena, _Hell_! Donghae benar-benar menangisi ponselnya dan mengabaikan Eunhyuk seharian penuh.

Bajingan!

Sekarang Eunhyuk mulai berimprovisasi dengan makiannya. Jika beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak bisa menuntaskan hasratnya, dan diabaikan oleh Donghae yang sibuk meratapi ponselnya. Sekarang, Eunhyuk diabaikan karena Donghae sibuk dengan ponsel barunya yang dibelikan oleh penggemar mereka. Yang membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa berhenti memaki, adalah karena Donghae melakukan aktifitasnya di tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang dada. Tidak tahu kah dia? Beberapa hari ini Eunhyuk cepat sekali naik. Seperti dalam masa, _heat_? _Hell_. Katakan saja begitu. Eunhyuk tidak mau repot-repot berpikir, masa apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang.

Akhir-akhir ini, Eunhyuk tidak bisa jauh dari Donghae. Inginnya terus bersama Donghae, menghirup aroma tubuh Donghae, dan terus menyentuhnya seperti orang gila. Jangan tanya, karena Eunhyuk sendiri tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja, entah apa sebabnya. Bahkan, Eunhyuk yang biasanya tampak acuh di panggung, saat konser kemarin ia lah yang sering datang menghampiri Donghae.

"Hyuk, bagaimana cara memindahkan data yang ada di ponsel lama ke ponsel baru?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi, sudah sejak tadi Donghae bertanya hal yang sama. Si bodoh itu terus saja sibuk dengan ponsel barunya.

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau marah?"

Mendengar Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan dingin dan melihat bibirnya yang mengerucut, Donghae langsung tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang merajuk. Donghae turun dari tempat tidur, lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di meja, ia tampak sedang menyibukan dirinya dengan laptop. Donghae tahu Eunhyuk marah, hanya saja ia tidak tahu penyebab marahnya Eunhyuk. Itu sebabnya Donghae mulai mendekatinya dan mengecupi tengkuk Eunhyuk, merayunya agar mau mengatakan sebab dia marah. Tangannya menutup laptop Eunhyuk dan langsung menyeretnya dari kursi. Ia membawa Eunhyuk ke tempat tidur, lalu memaksanya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa?"

Sambil terus mengecupi leher Eunhyuk yang kini duduk dipangkuannya, Donghae terus bertanya kenapa. Eunhyuk terus saja memalingkan wajahnya, seperti tidak mau melihat Donghae.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

Meski Eunhyuk memang benar-benar marah, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia terlena dengan nada suara Donghae. Dan kecupan-kecupan ringannya, membuat Eunhyuk merinding. Haruskah Eunhyuk memaki? Donghae bertelanjang dada, mempertontonkan bisepnya yang, uh! Sangat _sexy_! Dia juga hanya mengenakan celana pendek yang mempertontonkan paha, selangkangan, dan—dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Eunhyuk mengerang keenakan. _Shit_! Donghae sangat _sexy_ malam ini, bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk mengabaikannya?

"Aku menginginkanmu, bodoh!"

Eunhyuk melepaskan t-shirtnya, ia kemudian mendorong Donghae agar terlentang di tempat tidur. Sementara bibirnya mulai menjajah bibir Donghae, ia berusaha mendominasi bibir Donghae. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia digulingkan oleh Donghae dan mulai di dominasi.

" _Ngh_ —Donghae."

Belum apa-apa Eunhyuk sudah mengerang, ia sangat menikmati pagutan Donghae dan sentuhan sensual Donghae ditubuhnya yang sangat sensitif.

"Jadi, malam ini kau ingin sesuatu yang liar dan panas?"

" _Just do it_ , _dude_!"

Donghae menyeringai, ia melepaskan celana pendek Eunhyuk beserta dalamannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Donghae mulai memasukan milik Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya. Memancing suara pekikan frustasi dari kekasihnya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, besok pagi kita ada _interview_."

"Oke."

Donghae mengeluarkan miliknya, tanpa mau repot-repot melepas celananya. Miliknya sudah keras sejak Eunhyuk duduk dipangkuannya tadi. _Well_ , kekasihnya memang sangat _sexy_ , tidak melakukan apapun juga dia tetap bisa membuat Donghae tegang.

"Ah! _Ngh_ —Donghae—"

Sekali hentak dan langsung tepat sasaran. Donghae langsung membuat Eunhyuk memekik, ia juga merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa ketika miliknya menabrak sesuatu. Gerakan mereka semakin berirama, maju dan mundur dengan gerakan yang stabil.

"Langsung tepat pada sasaran, huh? Menikmatinya? Mengerang, sayang."

"Donghae—ah! _Please_ — _ngh_."

"Sedikit lagi, Hyuk."

Donghae menggeram, ia memperdalam tusukannya dan mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam. Sementara Eunhyuk menyusul, menyemburkan di perut Donghae. Eunhyuk mengambil nafas, pikirannya masih kacau setelah menyelesaikan puncaknya yang hebat. Rasanya berbeda sekali dengan saat ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Selalu begini, habis bertengkar pasti berakhir di ranjang.

"Aku ingin mengambil foto."

"Kau sudah gila?"

Eunhyuk menendang Donghae agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, ia segera mengambil ponsel baru Donghae dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!"

Donghae yang melihat itu, hanya menyeringai.

"Ponselku layarnya retak, tapi kameranya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik."

Tanpa menghiarukan wajah masam Eunhyuk, Donghae mengarahkan ponselnya ke cermin yang ada di depannya dan memotret sebagaian tubuh telanjangnya.

"Aku akan mengunggahnya ke Instagram."

"Lakukan saja."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Kenapa harus keberatan? Yang tadi itu jatahmu yang terakhir, sialan! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan lubangku sampai aku menginginkannya lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertama, kau membuatku menyentuh diriku sendiri karena ponsel sialanmu itu. Kedua, kau mengabaikan aku seharian penuh karena ponsel barumu. Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya hukuman. Hukuman yang manis, karena selama sebulan ke depan kau tidak akan mendapatkan lubangku."

"NO!"

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Lanjutannya, gara-gara leedonghaek post foto setengah bugil(?) di IG hahahah maaf kl ada typo dan aneh hahahah di kerjain setengah jam aja sambil ngisi waktu istirahat kkkk ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	3. And Again, Poor iPhone

**And Again** , **Poor iPhone**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE?** **DON' T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent readers please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA, KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU**

.

.

 ** _You are such a tease..._**

.

.

" _Hyung_ , aku harus ke toilet."

Kebiasaan lama Donghae kembali terulang, ia selalu saja terburu-buru ke toilet di saat terakhir. Leeteuk melirik jam tangannya sekilas, masih ada waktu 15 menit tersisa sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

"Kau sudah mengisi form imigrasi?"

"Sudah."

Kemudian Donghae berlari ke toilet dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. Leeteuk hanya menggeleng, adiknya yang satu itu memang spesial.

"Hyuk, kau benar-benar tidak tahu tempat!"

Donghae memekik sepelan mungkin sambil memandangi layar ponselnya, ia sedang melakukan _video call_ dengan Eunhyuk dan tiba-tiba dia melakukan hal tidak senonoh yang sangat Donghae sukai.

" _Kau ingin aku melepas bagian atas dulu atau bagian bawah dulu?"_

"Ugh, Lee Hyukjae! Buka langsung bagian bawahmu! _Face_ _down ass up_ , _baby_."

Eunhyuk tersenyum nakal, ia menyentuh miliknya dengan seduktif sebelum melakukan perintah Donghae. Mempermainkan miliknya yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana dalam ketat.

" _Sekarang?"_

Mata Donghae terlalu fokus pada tangan Eunhyuk, jadi ia hanya mengangguk tidak sabar saat Eunhyuk mulai menarik celananya turun ke bawah. Begitu perlahan dan menggoda.

" _Good boy_."

Mereka mulai saling menggoda dengan _dirty talk._ Hal yang belakangan ini sering mereka lakukan saat sedang berjauhan. Saling menyentuh milik masing-masing dan sesekali mengerang atau mendesah. Memberi rangsangan secara verbal.

" _I'm Close_ , Hyuk."

Hanya sedikit lagi Donghae akan mencapai puncaknya. Luar biasa, hanya dengan mendengar Eunhyuk mendesah dan melihatnya memainkan tubuhnya sendiri, membuat gairah Donghae memuncak seketika. Jangan lupakan tatapan nakal itu, itu poin utama saat mereka melakukan _video call_ ini.

" _Wanna feel you_ , Lee Donghae. _Wanna feel yours inside me._ _Touch me there, babe_. Ugh."

Suara mengerang Eunhyuk tidak membantu sama sekali, itu hanya membuat Donghae semakin bergairah dan tidak sabar untuk menggagahinya saat mereka bertemu nanti. Saat mereka bertemu nanti, Donghae tidak akan melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Hyuk, aku..."

"Sebentar, ada Heechul _Hyung_!"

Eunhyuk memakai kembali celananya, kemudian tanpa kata ia memutus sambungan _video call_ mereka. Membiarkan Donghae yang masih menggantung, karena tak sempat menggapai puncaknya.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak, sungguh hanya perlu beberapa detik saja agar Donghae bisa sampai puncak. Dan apa? Eunhyuk memutus sambungan _video call_ mereka, memutus aliran kenikmatan Donghae.

"Sialan!"

Donghae membanting ponselnya tanpa sadar. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar, iPhone miliknya lagi-lagi hancur.

"iPhoneku! Oh, tidak!"

 **END**

 **Ha** **i, hello !!**

 **gara-gara hari ini liat ponsel leedonghae retak lagi rusak lagi, imajinasi saya kemana-mana lagi hahahahahah heran leedonghae demen banget ngerusak iphone..**

 **E** **h ada typo kah? maaf.. ngetiknya di app dan cuma butuh waktu setengah jam aja heheheheh**

 **See ya in other long-chaptered fic...**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
